A white light emitting diode (LED) is usually provided as a flash for a camera module or a video recorder. An infrared LED is usually provided as a focusing component of a camera module or a video recorder. The white LED and the infrared LED are independently operated in an electronic device, so that both the white LED and the infrared LED are controlled by their own control units and driver units.